Outside The Moon
by Rya Starling
Summary: SmRoin WarriorsGundam Wing cross. Ryo is a hood and meets Serina who's a high classed girl who's sister is in love with his brother. Ryo is taken into a world of magic, supernatural and things not even he can explain even love. CH9 UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

OUTSIDE THE MOON CH.1  
  
NOTE/ Uh I started writing this one day on paper and thought It turned out not too bad, after I read the outsiders. Then I thought up some things and started to experiment and then I came with this little beauty. It's mainly not a bad fic as it started mostly sticks to gang materials I'll keep the language down and try and as always I'll never be able to control the need tom add violence to this thing. Oh and it's a crossover so I don't own Roinin Warriors/Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon.  
  
Oh you've got to read Bat-Pig comic it's hilarious! It's located at bat-Pig Production the link's on Anipike under Digimon fanart. I found it one day while surfing it's really good. Anyway enough about that on to the fic one and all before Duo starts to get too drunk to act again!  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
As I walked down the street's guided by only the moonlight and the dim street lights -the one's that weren't broken- I had only one thing on my mind Trowa Barton and a drive home. I often wished I we're like Trowa Barton the tuff silent sixteen-year-old, mostly he looked tuff and basically I don't. He looked so tuff he didn't have to say much his eyes said it all. But I guess my looks aren't bad, I had slick black bushy hair that hung down to my shoulders and no matter what I seemed to do it always went back into the wild mess. My Persian blue eyes we're what I didn't like sure they fit into my hair color good and my face but my second oldest brother Duo was always telling me "Man your eyes show off to much Virtue Ryo, way too much little bro", but I just couldn't help it. That's just the way I was born I guess. I was the youngest of two other brothers my oldest brother was Heero, well he worked and worked and worked, hardly ever saw him. That guys eyes we're so cold someone attacking him straight on would stop and stare into those emotionless eyes of his and think twice about just who he's dealing with. My second oldest brother Duo however was a happy go lucky guy who didn't seem to have a care in the world, he didn't worry about me like Heero did. Duo just seemed to let me do my own thing and he was always grinning and smiling a toothy smile and calling himself Shinigami. Heero treats me as if I'm an eight year old not a fourteen year old, while Duo just seemed to well uh it's hard to describe I guess he just doesn't worry too much about me. I would have brought Duo along or anyone one of the gang but it seems none of them but Cattra could sand still long enough for the line at a restaurant none the less a movie. Besides none of the other gang members dug movies like do I kind of like to get into the mood for the movies and think real long and hard about em afterwards.  
  
Duo tried to understand me while Heero just yells, yells and yells even more. I love Duo more then I'll ever love him or even mom or dad. He's always corking up jokes while Heero shoot this guy doesn't have enough dam emotions to grin none the less cry. Then again Heero grew up faster then anyone else I knew, he worked like an old man not a twenty year old, while Duo hell what can I say he'll never grow up.  
  
Anyway while I was walking down the street my hands jammed into the pockets of my old leather jacket for warmth cause it was cold, which was odd for a summer night. Then suddenly I got real nervous when I saw a big red mustang slowly rolling down the street behind me. I started to walk faster knowing my house was only a block away and I could make it if I walked fast enough.  
  
Then my nerves started to stand on end when the car slowed to a stop and five guys older then me got out of the mustang and started towards me. They we're the Dynasty group the rich snob kids that lived on the good part of town while we -Outlanders- lived the wrong side of Tokyo. The Dynasty we're all rich, lazy, good for nothing rumble getting people. They threw parties where everyone got drunk for fun and burned down tool sheds or anything else that would burn for blasts. They often took turns getting their names in the newspaper so people wouldn't suspect them of doing anything wrong. While we Outcasts mostly we're called Hoods, Juvenile Delinquents or whatever you wanna call someone with no money and goes robbing gas stations, and playing jumping kids or playing football for entertainment. We weren't like the Dynasty no sure e bob we stuck together like a family and treated each other like family, not like those dam Dynasty punks who acted like a pack of wild animals not a gang. I looked around for anything I use to defend myself with, a busted bottle, a piece of pipe anything. I was wishing for the busted bottle because Wulfei Chang once took down five Dynasty punks with a busted bottle and those fancy Marshal Art moves he learned somewhere. I couldn't find anything so I stuck my thumbs in my pockets; waiting and hopping id get a chance to make a run for it, no such luck they surrounded me.  
  
"Well, well, well what have we here an Outlander and alone, you looking for something Outlander?" One asked.  
  
"No" I said.  
  
"Well then how about we do you a favor and cut all that hair off your hair for yea?" He asked and hauled a switchblade from his back pocket and brought the blade up with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"No" I choked out and backed away a bit only to run into the guys in the back of me. Before I knew it was pinned to the ground, one guy had me into a headlock, and two other guys held my arms down. While the guy with the blade bent down with his left foot and pressed it hard against my chest, and who ever says that doesn't hurt is out of there minds.  
  
"Where yea me to start from the chin up or down?" The guy asked and placed the blade against my chin chuckling to himself. I couldn't feel the sweat running down my face by now and man was I scared I thought they we're gonna cut me up real good. Then I bite into the guy who was holding me in a head lock arm and he let me go and I started to struggle and they suddenly threw me face first to the ground and started beating me good in the face. I dodged some of them but one guy caught me good in both cheeks. By now I had closed my eyes cause I didn't really wanna see em cut me from limb to limb instead I felt myself being dropped and then being picked up by a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Hey" the boy asked. "Hey you alright little bro?"  
  
I opened my eyes to see Duo and then I heard the Dynasty's mustang quickly taking off with Wulfei and Heero who we're throwing rocks at the mustang as it disappeared around the corner. Now I don't know whether or not we have a six sense about these things of what, but whenever one of us need help or in a tuff spot sure as hell the others come running to help us out. Now somehow this situation called em call here with that sense and soon the whole gang was here.  
  
"Injustice if you ask me running away like cowards uh not worth my time" Wulfei growled as he and Heero came over to check up and see if I was all right.  
  
Wufei was Chinese while most of us we're Japanese or half American like my brothers and me. Wulfei always had a grudge against the Dynasty and seemed to take pride in beating those pieces of rich trash down or mocking them as he usually does. Wulfei's hair was what made him look tuff it was slick and slick and tied in the tiniest braid yea ever did see even Duo whom tired his hair in a braid didn't know how he got it that small. Wulfei wore a white long baggy sleeved shirt that buttoned to the side and pair of old gray pants that we're tucked into his shoes. Wulfei liked to do things his own ways and yet if Heero gave the saying he didn't argue no one did.  
  
Kento was a bottomless pit when it came to food he could eat so much we entered him in the annual pie-eating contest at the yearly fair and he ate the entire stock clean. No need to say he won first prize and a hundred bucks he split between all of us. He loved to show off his mussels and was cocky like Duo whom the pair of them we're best friends. Kento's black hair was slick and cut short and messy with an orange headband tied around his forehead for looks. He was wearing a an old white shirt that was tight on him showing off his strong build which he prided to show, and a pair of old torn up jeans. Kento lived where ever he could because his parents kicked em out at the age of ten Duo often joked about it saying that they only kicked it out because they couldn't afford to feed em! The real reason was that Kento left, his family couldn't stand em anymore so I got up one day and left and ended up around here.  
  
Trowa seemed to look at me checking out my body for any possible wounds. He was and silent and tuff, but the smile he smiles makes you think he doesn't deserve to be here, he needed to be somewhere else away from this place, away from us. Trowa didn't have any family if you don't count his older sister who left long ago to be in the circus and leave this place. She wanted Trowa to go too but he said he was needed here. Sometimes I think Trowa likes being a hood, he likes stealing to make a living, he likes living in this dump. No understood Trowa, no one not even Heero completely understands him. His light brown hair is cut short and seems longer in the front because it covers the left part of his face. He was wearing just a pair of simple torn up overalls that we're torn up around the knees and seemed a bit too small for his small but mussel bound structure.  
  
Cattra was different from everyone else and my best bud. He was kind and gentle when he wanted to be but boy could he give someone a good going over if he meant it. The Arabian boy kept his mouth shut tighter then a clam when it was time to shut up, and loved to play football with me and the guys. But Cattra really changed ever since he got a good beating from a Dynasty punk a year ago, ever since then he's jumpier then ever and couldn't even say boo to a goose. Threw in the whole part the other half has to deal with his old man who often belted em good for no reason at all, and his mom didn't even know he was alive she just worked a bar every night came home and ignored him totally. Ctatra could leave his house and come back the next year and they wouldn't have noticed he was gone. Cattra had short golden hair but his bangs hung in his blue eyes a little which made him look very rich like but he didn't dress that way. He dressed in the same clothes everyday a torn up old blue shirt and a pair of ragged up old jeans that we're torn out around the knees.  
  
"What in the blazing hell we're you doing walking around alone at this time of night!" Heero yelled and of course I just looked at him and sighed. "Sorry I wasn't thinking" I said and felt Kento touching my neck with his hand and hell it hurt!  
  
"Hell this kid's bleeding like a pig!" He said and sure enough when I touched the right side of my neck there was slash going across and another one across my right cheek over one of my bruises. Wulfei thought it made me look tuff but Heero said I looked like a big that just had it's throat cut out.  
  
Soon enough I was on the side walk smoking a cigarette to calm my nerves when Kento spoke up. "Hey I'm heading down the nightly double feature at the drive in tomorrow night who want's to come" He asked.  
  
"I got things to do" Wulfei said which was his excuse for everything as I know.  
  
"Work" Heero said and ran his hands threw his hair. Everyone knew how Heero worked he could be gone for weeks at a time because he killed people and how he did it I didn't wanna know. For all we knew he could be murdering the president tomorrow, he was a hit man, an assassin who took out anyone and never got caught yet.  
  
"I dunno I got some things to do tomorrow night" Trowa said and stomped his weed out.  
  
"Me and Cattra how about it Duo?" I asked knowing Cattra wouldn't speak unless he needed to and Duo would come to try and pick up some girls or get into a good fight which he mostly always finds a bit of both. "Shucks I'll go got nothing better to do anyway" Duo said and messed my hair up with his hands and yawned then stretched.  
  
"Dam it's late I'm heading on home" Duo said and started away and me and Heero followed as we waved goodbye to the gang and headed home. I didn't think my life could get any more complicated boy was I wrong!  
  
^  
  
The next night me and Cattra we're on our way to the drive in for the double feature, Duo was gonna meet us there and told us to be careful because those weirdo Yoma we're spotted around Tokyo again. I figured the senshi had already took care of the thing, and problem solved. The Senshi we're a group of girls wearing the oddest looking outfits I ever-laid eyes on, mini skirts and sailor outfits. Duo and Kento loved looking at them and Heero and Trowa thought they we're odd and Wulfei thought of it as injustice to let women fight.  
  
We we're almost there when we heard something coming froma nearby car it was a blue Shelby Cobra a GT 500 I think pulling up beside us. The driver's window rolled down and we sighed a sigh of relief as we saw our friend Rya sitting they're grinning at us. 'Rya you scared Cattra nearly to death with yea stupid car!" I scolded and she only smiled and looked at us. "Sorry guys hey going to the movie? Me too I'll give yea's a ride hop in the back" She said and we took the offer and jumped into the back seats as she opened the door.  
  
Rya was a high classed rich girl who acted more like an Outlander then a Dynasty, she was one of us, she even helped us out in rumbles. I thought she was beautiful and so did Duo who often tries to pull something fast on her but Rya of course sets Duo in his place every time which surprises us a lot. Cause Duo is hard to take down and here it is a girl with hardly any build taking down my braided so called Shinigami named brother. Rya had long silver hair which she kept tied up in long braid and let her long bouncy bangs hang over half her face hiding one of her Sapphire eyes. She was wearing a low collared black shirt with long tight sleeves that bagged at the wrists and a pair of jeans that flared out around the bottom. Rya's real name was Starlight but everyone called her Rya because her mother's name was Starlight and her mother knew the robes and let her hang with us which still surprises me. Why any mother wont her child hanging out with hoods is beyond me or maybe she just understands or just plan doesn't give a dam about her. Ether way Rya gives us cash if we need it and helps us if we're in a jam fighting or in cash. We sat down when we noticed a blond girl in the passenger seat beside her.  
  
"Uh who's this?" I asked and looked at the girl.  
  
She looked like a dynasty girl with long blond hair tied up in the most unusual style I ever did see two buns with hair streaming down the back. She was wearing a sailor uniform from the school Ryo went to. She had saffire eyes which looked at us from the front and she smiled at us and then looked at Rya with a laugh.  
  
"Hey which one's your boyfriend Rya?" The blond teased.  
  
"Oh please guys this is my best friend Serina Moonlight her real names Usagi but no one calls her that unless they wont to deal with me. Serina this is Ryo and Cattra there Outlanders" Rya said and Serina held out her hand and shook our hands.  
  
"Hey I know you you're a cheerleader for the football team a?" Ryo asked.  
  
'Yea your one of those players right gee's Rya I'm surprised you didn't pick this one up long ago" Serina laughed.  
  
"Oh will you shut up Bunny uh I don't wont a boyfriend besides you have Darin remember" Rya said.  
  
"I know it sucks not to be single" Serina sighed and Rya laughed as she drove into a parking space in the drive in.  
  
Serina was well different Dynasty girls all wore skimpy little things and liked to stay with there men, but this girl seemed to not like her man at all and liked her girlfriends better. "Weird" I thought and Ryas got out from the car just as Duo came up to the window.  
  
"Hey babe what's a pretty girl like you doing here" Duo asked a grin.  
  
"Here to see a movie Shinigami now who wonts Popcorn and pop my treat" Rya asked and everyone rose there hands but Serina surprised me. When she blurted out "Can you get me a Sunday with extra everything plus a candy car, two chips and the popcorn and pop?" which almost made me think Kento was sitting their.  
  
"Serina all right I'll get you a Sunday and a popcorn between us because I don't eat much anyway I'll get you all a popcorn and pop too" Rya sighed and walked over to the convention stand.  
  
Now Rya wasn't gone two minutes when we heard people screaming there heads off and running away from the food stand. 'Uh what's going on" Serina asked and we saw a huge Yoma come out from the food stand, it looked to me like a huge band of armored warriors wearing old platted up armor.  
  
"Oh great what in the world does the Dark Moon Dynasty wont now?" Serina asked as suddenly we saw four armored boys fighting the soldiers off. One of the armored boys in orange came up to the car and looked in and looked at me funny.  
  
"Ryo?" He asked and suddenly Rya came over and hauled Serina out.  
  
'Alright moon power time!" Rya screamed and Serina and Rya both grabbed lockets from there pockets.  
  
Cosmic Moon Dream Power!  
  
Silver Dream Star Power!  
  
I guess they forgot me and Cattra we're in the back when they transformed I couldn't believe it and I guess no matter how many times I look back at it again, I still don't. Soon there in the place of Serina the Dynasty girl with an attitude and beautiful voice was the tuff, pretty sexy, sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon. In the place of Rya the tuff, attitude offecent girl who seemed to care more then anyone else was the but kicking, sexy, pretty sailor suited soldier of the stars Sailor Silver Star.  
  
Sailor moon held her wand tightly and charged with Silver Star close behind getting ready to cut the thing to pieces with her arrows or her slick silver sword. "Ryo" Cattra asked as if sly as a sheep "Is this real did I just dream this"  
  
"No I don't think so Cattra this is real" I said and looked out the window and saw the armored warriors fighting the monster but suddenly I saw a problem when Silver Star arrived on the scene. Because I got to see they we're all eyeing her and the orange armored warrior with cold eyes that Dynasty punks look at us with.  
  
"Moon Creasent strike!" Moon cried and suddenly the Yoma cried in pain and soon disappeared just like that, I knew it had to be a trick I thought it was anyway nothing just disappears unless the Senshi and the armored warrior's we're magic. I thought at the time it was impossible nothing but a dream. Boy I should have known better.  
  
I got out the car as Duo came running up to us, by now everyone else had fled and we we're left with a the movie still running with no one else around, but those two senshi the four armored warriors. Then I heard the problem as suddenly the guy in green armor looked at Silver Star and eyed her with anger.  
  
"What you think your doing here Outlander?" He asked and this caught me off guard because I knew he had to be another Dynasty punk out to jump us or slit our throats.  
  
"I am a Senshi I come when I am need and to protect my Hime" She snapped and Mon went in the middle of them.  
  
"Please don't fight we should work together as a team put aside the differences" Moon said and Silver Star smiled at her as if she was smiling at one of us when we needed help.  
  
"Let's go.Kento hey coming?" She asked and the orange armored warrior came over and his armor disappeared and I got the shock of my life I think Cattra was pretty shocked too, there stood Kento. Our Kento the bottomless pit, hardheaded, mussel bounded Kento!  
  
Finally I managed I choked out something. "Rya?" I asked. "Rya?"  
  
They all looked over and I guess they realized we had seen them fighting, seen them transform, seen what was supposed to be kept secret.  
  
"Oh great a trio of Outlanders saw you Serina what's Darin gonna say about this?" The one in darker blue asked.  
  
"I am sick and tired of hearing everything you say Sage, Rowan, Sly I am sick and tired of this!" Rya yelled and she had that look I her eyes, the look she gets when she's about ready to kill someone. Suddenly she took her sword and went in front of the warrior in green started towards her.  
  
"I warn you Halo I have a sworn alliance to protect her. Your life does not have any egseption to that oath" Silver Star said and held it ready to strike when Moon lowered Silver Star's Arm.  
  
"No it wouldn't be right" Moon said and slowly they de-transformed and suddenly as the armored warriors de-armored I recognized them from school.  
  
There was Sage Date the handsome Dynasty punk who was in my gym class. Boy could that guy move he was the star quarter back on the football team while I was on defense. His short blond hair was so messy it had him look handsome I guess that's why all the girls in school we're after him the only expedition was Rya who hated his guts and didn't like him at all. He was wearing a white buttoned down shirt and a pair of jeans. His shirt wad covered by a brown jacket he wore for fashion and made him look like a movie star whenever he hung it over his shoulder.  
  
Sly was the fish on the swim team he could swim more laps then a shark and out run it at the same time. This guy took to water like almost as if he were a Merman or something. But I didn't like em he was always trying to drown Cattra whenever he went into the water and I always had to beat em off somehow. His long shoulder length messy light brown hair was handsome, slick and like all Dynasty guys made em look like a first grade top choice movie star. Even his smile was perfect uh that sickened me to the point where I had to stop looking at his face. He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt and a pair of jeans. Over his shirt he wore a short slick leather jacket in which he stuck his hands into.  
  
The third was Rowan a ladies man and Duo's arch rival in the ladies department. He was so handsome It scared me sometimes, he jumped a lot of people mostly Duo and they got fights where switch blades usually come out and one of them gets cut up good. But Duo always told Heero and me that he used his head and stuck to fist fighter whenever possible with him. His blue hair was cut short but outgrew the cut in the back making it bushy, and around his forehead he wore a blue headband for looks. He wore a deep blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. He had his leather jacket over his shoulders and tied under his neck by the two sleeves.  
  
They we're all Dynasty punks but then Sage suddenly tried to grab Serina and Rya hauled him to the ground almost braking his neck in the process. "Anyone else wanna try?" She asked and watched Kento look over to us and tap Rya on the shoulder and then point to us.  
  
"Oh yea um hey guys" She said with a annoying little laugh she always laughed and then walked over to us with Serina close behind.  
  
Rya started explain about the Roinin Warrior and Senshi and I could tell Duo of course was completely lost. Then again I think me Cattra we're lost too as she explained something about Serina being a princess and everything. I was lost come to think of it.  
  
"Get it" Serina asked in the end and we all shook our heads no. "Uh I thought so"  
  
Actually come to think of it I thought it was pretty cool to have three superhero friends, but we swore never to tell anyone else, I know Cattra wouldn't tell, and I wouldn't but Duo holly cow he was a whole different story. This guy couldn't keep his mouth shut unless he was being interrogated by the police of Dynasty punks but if Heero ever found out oh boy we wouldn't hear the end of it! Then slowly a girl walked up Serina and I recognized her she was a cheerleader too, it was Ralena Dorlien a rich girl with enough money to buy our part of town and turn it into a parking lot for Dynasty punks to make out in.  
  
Ralena was sweet but boy could she tell someone off, but as everyone knew she was only attracted to one person and that one man happened to be my oldest brother Heero. She didn't care he was killer, she didn't seem to care he didn't care about her, hell she just kept following him around. We all knew he liked her the guy was just too emotionless to admit it! She had long brown hair that she kept tied back with a big black bow. She was wearing a light tinted sandy colored sundress with a brown belt around her waist.  
  
"Serina there you are come on there's a party at the beach" Ralena said and suddenly I saw trouble sneaking up as I realized Serina was Ralena's baby sister and then just when I thought it couldn't get worst it did. I saw the guy who seemed to cause trouble for us Outlanders left and right Millardo Dorlien Ralena's older brother. I stood still and tried to lite myself a weed but couldn't find my lighter so I gave it up and watched as the handsome rich power maniac Millardo stepped foreword. When he saw us his eyes went cold and hard and I saw that Duo and Rya we're starting to get worried. Cattra remained silent and Serina just smile and gave him a huge bear hug.  
  
'Rya" He said.  
  
"Millardo" She said.  
  
Now as everyone knows those two go far back, further then I could remember. Back when they we're kids they use to be friends until the gang war came up then everything changed. Rya started to hang out with us and Millardo and her started fighting like no one else thought. I remember their last fight Millardo almost got his throat split open if Ralena hadn't come along and stopped the entire thing. Millardo walked away with a busted lip and a banged up right arm while Rya left with her uper and bottom lip busted wide open and her nose bloodied plus a pulled mussel which she just got Heero to fix. In my opinion it was sickening because Heero got so many broken bones and he just pops em back into place and doesn't have any trouble afterwards.  
  
"Come on Usagi it's time to go" Millardo said and Serina looked at Rya and shook her head yes and I asked her later she told me the other scouts would be there anyway so she didn't have any chance of getting hurt. Because they watched her closer then a hawk.  
  
As they walked away after some good bye's and soon I found myself back inside Rya's combra heading home still thinking about Serina. I couldn't get her off my mind, her smile, her voice, her eyes, and her hair everything about her seemed like a dream. But If I would have known where my dreaming would have ended me up I wouldn't have dreamed up anything else as long as I lived.  
  
^  
  
Well that's chapter 1, REVIEW ME and tell me how you liked it please pretty, pretty please with sugar on top? Well it worked on my mom sigh. See yea next chapter Sayanara.  
  
-Rya Starling 


	2. Chapter 2

OUTSIDE THE MOON CH.2  
  
NOTE/ Sometimes I think the world is too cruel how about you? Yea I know it's rushing around so much and well something's I think we aren't even worth looking at. This is not your normal cross over this is about passion this is about war this is about aw screw it on with the fic!  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
It was a few days after the drive in accident and I was still thinking about it, still couldn't believe it I guess I had to force myself to believe it. But then Monday came and back to school, the only reason I go was because Heero says he wants me to go and get myself a degree that'll get me out of this place, and besides if I didn't he'd skin me alive. So as I sat in the passenger seat of Rya's Shelby Cobra my mind quickly turned back to Serina, the Dynasty girl I met the other day, the Senshi Hime. I had a dream about her night before and boy was it strange I didn't know what the hell it was about but I still had me creeped.  
  
I was standing inside what looked like a dark room without lights and then I saw light the moon it was shining over me and then I saw where I was standing. I was completely creeped out because I was standing over a Valcano with the hot molten lava boiling below me a few feet. But what really scared me was that the Dynasty warriors we're there too they all wore their armor and they we're looking at me and suddenly I jumped. I don't know I did but it was strange I was scared because when I hit the lava it was as if I was swimming in water and as I retched the surface a hand retched out and helped me out. It was Rya but she looked different was wearing one of those old Fashioned Kimono's, it was all silver and decorated with cherry blossom branches that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight as it shined into the volcano. Over her shoulders she wore what looked like a one sleeved jacket that hung down to the floor. Her hair was longer and flowing to the ground. Suddenly she looked at me and smiled, then she let out a heavy sigh. Then she pointed to the left and suddenly I was a completely different place.  
  
I was surrounded by warriors wearing old Japanese platted armor and weaving swords and attacking the armored Dynasty boys along with Kento and the Senshi I recognized two as moon and silver star the other I didn't know. But then suddenly I found myself as if invisible being sliced to pieces but the sword just went threw me.  
  
I screamed as the earth began to shake and suddenly I began to fall and I was suddenly in a beautiful kingdom and I looked around and I saw a huge white palace and then the earth trembled and then the entire scene became bloody as a battlefield surround me once again and I screamed and then I woke up. Duo told me I was screaming as if someone just tried to kill me, Heero came running in and said I was sweating so much the sheets we're soaked.  
  
Suddenly the car stopped and I snapped back into reality as I saw Rya unbuckling herself, I unbuckled myself and climbed out. Rya was looking at her car and boy did she pride herself in keeping it in good condition, once some Dynasty punk thought I would be funny to try and torch the thing. Boy did Rya have different plans she hurt that guy so bad she broke his arms then his nose. She got a month in Juvenile hall for that stunt and the guy got two months in the hospital.  
  
I froze in my tracks when I saw the three Dynasty boys near the core doors with Serina, Ralena and Millardo. Rya went up to me and looked at me funny. "You ok?" She asked and saw I was sweating.  
  
"Here have smoke your nerves must still be bothering you after the other night" and passed me a weed and I lit it with her lighter. I took a long drag and then saw my nerves calming down and then Serina came running over. My nerves stood on end again as she ran over towards Rya.  
  
"Hey Rya it's about time we we're scared something had happened" Serina said and boy did she look nervous and worried. But boy was I about to find out why.  
  
'What's wrong?" Rya asked as she finished her cigarette and stomped it out under her foot. Then tossed her hair back and popped some chewing gum into her mouth.  
  
"Yes I'm surprised you didn't hear about it. Last night someone broke into the school and they raided your locker" Serina said and Rya almost choke don her gum as she stomped over to the doors, I wanted to see this and followed her close behind.  
  
But what I saw was a police rope around Rya's locker and the cops around the locker still taking pictures. Boy did they have a good reason all over around the walls was words written in red spray paint. They said things like "Starlight I'm back" and "Etowa-ne Hime, Chuu shiteyo" which translated to "Star Princess I love you" and it was all signed in black letters that dripped down "Kage Faita" or "Shadow Fighter" in English.  
  
"Nani ga the Sekai?" She asked in her traditional Japanese tounge. "Happened to my god dam locker!"  
  
One cop turned to us and looked at me oddly and then looked at her. 'Excuse me are you miss Starling" He asked and in could see he was scared to death of me as every cop is. Cop's are always scared of the Outcasts because Wulfei once threatened a cop with a piece of broken bottle and Heero well no one really knew why he had broke that cops arm. I should know because we're the ones that bailed him out of jail the gang up the money they had ether stolen or found and bailed em out. The cops we're grateful because none of inmates would go near them.  
  
'Yea what's it to you?" She asked.  
  
"Well we have really bad suspicion that you know who did this," He said and Rya just looked at em and spit to the side.  
  
"If I knew who did it you'd be drawing an outline of there body or what you can find" She said and then we saw Detective Johnson coming up to us. Johnson was well known to all the hoods and Dynasty punks, mainly because he's always interrogating us Outcasts about something. He came to our house once and started asking us a bunch of questions and it couldn't have been worse timing because Wulfei was in Heero's room recovering from a hang over. Johnson had bushy brown hair that was combed back, he wore a white shirt and jeans with a tan French coat over it all. His face scared me a bit but I had dealt with his kind before and I had a clean record anyway. Rya however was well known to the police.  
  
"Well isn't it Starling uh what do you think would crazy enough to try and steal your stuff?" He asked and looked at the locker.  
  
"Uh how should I know but whoever it is I'm gonna kill his sorry ass when I find em" Rya said and took a long drag off her cigarette and then blew the smoke in his face.  
  
'Uh in that case I'll have some body bags ready" He said and turned around.  
  
"Uh anyone who thinks she's a princess is high on something" I heard him mumble as he walked. By this time Rya was looking at her locker.  
  
'Fuck" She cursed and stomped her weed out.  
  
"Rya" Serina asked as she came up to us and she looked at her with concern. "You alright?"  
  
"Uh yea just a bit shaken up uh if he ever does this again I'll kick his sorry ass so bad he wont be able to come chasing after me" Rya said and stuffed her hands deep in her jacket's pocket but I could see her hands shaking anyway. "What's going on?" I asked and I saw her eyes shaking and hardening.  
  
I forgot mostly all about that as we we're in science class, the class was out of lazy since we had Miss Locks as a science teacher. She was harder on us then Heero is cold. The women wouldn't smile is someone told the joke of the century. She had brown hair tied up in a bun and wore a long sleeved suit with long ankle length pants.  
  
"Thus the plants creates it's own food." She said and was cut off by Rya was pretty ticked off about this mourning.  
  
'This sucks why do we have to learn about dam plants anyway?" She asked and Miss Locks went to her.  
  
"Miss Starling this information is very useful and when you grow up and become the leader of your families company what are you going to do without knownlague," Miss Locks asked.  
  
"Dam I know that but the hell am I gonna do that evolves plants not like I'm gonna do anything important anyway. My parents can give all that dam money to charity I don't wont it I'm happy just the way I am" She said.  
  
"What's that then what are you going to do with your life" She asked and I covered my face cause everyone knew what Rya wanted to do.  
  
"Well first I'm gonna get out of this trash hole and take the gang all over the world and I'm gonna make sure we all never end up in this hellhole again" She said.  
  
This was all Rya talked about someday she was always saying, someday she was gonna take us all on a world tour away from this place and we never would have to scrap for food or wear rags again. I often dreamed of what life would be like that, Duo especially wanted to go as long as it was with Rya. I secretly really admired Rya her parents even threw she was fifteen let her drive a car with a fake license and get drunk all the time. But it wasn't that I admired about her, it was her courage, and her faith. Her courage to stand up for what she believed in and whatever anyone thought about it she didn't care, and her faith that one day she and all of us outlanders would be out of here and live really live. She really wanted to take me and the guys to see Canada saying it was nice there. Fresh air, lots of space and lots of friendly people. If it wasn't for her mother wanting her to finish school she would drag us all on plain right now and head off there, there some place called the Maritimes where everyone is friendly and we could live out life and really, really live. Me and the others guys especially shared her dream that's why even Wulfei admired her, she was a girl of high classed rank with lots of power and used it to protect us the best she could. "Always thinking about others before herself that's honor" Wulfei once said which surprised everyone because Wulfei hated Rya and he still does. I think he secretly thinks of her as high but doesn't let anyone else know about but himself.  
  
"Yea you go Rya!" Kento said while stuffing his face with a sand which, and drunk it down with some cola. I thought after that the day was gonna be nice and quiet I would go home and Duo would still at his job pumping gas at the local gas station and fixing cars. Now I'm not sure why business was good their it was ether because Duo could fix car real good or that he attracted more women then ants to honey. Heero would be sitting down reading the paper or getting me to give him the hot water bottle for his pulled mussels. He pulled more mussels then anyone else I knew and we usually caught him watching wrestling on the tube. But of course life Is never boring when you know two senshi's.  
  
It was during last period it was computer class and everyone was ether lazing around or chatting on hot mail. I myself was getting bored of working so I logged onto my hot mail and started chatting with Rya who was half way across the room with was talking with Serina who was on her personal lab top in the middle of the room. Now all was fine and dandy until we heard this horrible noise that was so loud it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone screamed and held there ears as the glass in the windows broke and the computers blew up, I was knocked to the ground as a Yoma came threw the broken window. It looked almost like a women with wings for arms and from the waist down was like an eagle's body. It's skin was dashed a light color of green and it looked at me with blood shot eyes. Suddenly I noticed heard a noise and I heard sound of glass braking underneath someone's feet.  
  
I looked up and saw the figure of a women in her teens about nineteen or twenty walking up to me. She had long dark blue hair tied up high in a ponytail. She was wearing brown armor that covered her breasts and hid some of the shirt that was tied at one shoulder and elbow and knee armor that covered her knee length pants and arms. She held two swords in her hands and her armor platted feet smashed the glass beneath her feet until she was right in front of me.  
  
"I wont you to drain all the energy from these humans starting with this one" She said and I quickly rolled out of the way and suddenly someone jumped over me and kicked the Yoma into the way. It was silver star she had come to my rescue and not a moment too soon. I got up and Kento came over in arms and looked at the women.  
  
'Kiyra" He hissed.  
  
"Hard Rock well why am I not surprised that you and little Silver Star arrived on the scene" Kiyra said.  
  
'Yea well be surprised with this!" Silver Star screamed and attacked her with her own bow and arrow holding her sword with one hand her bow in the other. Kiyra blocked and Silver Star tried to get her bow to her but suddenly she was blown back. Silver Star screamed and I saw Moon suddenly come over and attack with her sword.  
  
"Kiyra leave my friends alone!" Moon screamed and helped me up.  
  
"So Hime of the moon I see your still a goody toe shoes well I'll show you that it will get you no where" Kiyra said and her swords became long and I watched in awe as she suddenly started to scream. "Star Sword Scream!"  
  
The attack caught us off guard and sent us flying back I saw Sailor Moon hit her head and didn't get up. I got up my legs hurt a little from the fall but over all I was all right.  
  
"Serina." I said in pain because suddenly I lost my breath as I felt a foot stomp onto my back. I looked up and saw the Yoma standing over me and Kiyra looking down to me holding her swords to my face. Suddenly the yoma picked me up and I screamed and started to kick the Yoma with my legs but it just laughed and suddenly I felt weak, as if the energy from my body was being drained. My vision started get blurry and I couldn't see clearly, but as I started to become weaker and drifting in and out of conciseness I heard Kento faintly and the Yoma screaming and then Silver Star's voice in my voice as someone caught my body. I couldn't see clearly and I closed my eyes I heard someone screaming my name and calling for an ambulance.  
  
^  
  
I don't know how long I was out for or how long it took for my eyes to finally open but the first reaction I felt as I opened my eyes was my head pounding in pain. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw a bright light which hurt and stung my eyes and I finally saw a white tile ceiling above me. I looked around and at first glance I thought I saw Duo standing in the kitchen getting breakfast ready and Heero telling me to get the hell out of bed. But then I blinked and it was replaced by a small white room and I was laying in a strange bed. I sat up and felt my head pound and I shook it away.  
  
Confused I tried to remember what happened, I remembered the Yoma grabbing be and then hearing voices then nothing. Suddenly the door slowly opened a crack and I saw a eye poke into the room and look in then it burst in and I saw Rya followed by my brothers running into the room.  
  
"Ryo oh your awake thank Kami your alright" Rya said and hugging him.  
  
"Yes but do you really have to choke me to prove it?" I asked realizing I couldn't breath and I saw Duo coming over to me and giving me a noogie.  
  
"Hey glad your all right little Bro thought we lost yea for a sec their" He chuckled with a giant grin.  
  
"Hey where's Heero?" I asked realizing he wasn't in the room screaming at me. "He couldn't make it out again" Duo said.  
  
"Don't worry besides the gang is outside waiting to come in" Rya chuckled.  
  
'Yea Wu-man is really getting frustrated" Duo chuckle and then Wulfei came into the room and they started arguing.  
  
^  
  
After I got out of the hospital everything went smoothly enough and then something happened that I thought wouldn't be possible, something involving Serina and the others. Me and the gang we're hanging out around my house and Rya's car pulled up in the drive way and out came Serina.  
  
"Hey guys" Rya said and waked up to them, Serina came up to us too threw she was wasn't sure I don't think she should be here. A blond stuck out around those parts like a sore thumb and with her hair due that made it even worst.  
  
'Hey babe what's a beautiful little thing like you doing on our side of the tracks?" Duo asked as Serina came up and grinned a big smile. She smiled and blushed a bit.  
  
"Serina is here with me Duo lay one single hand on her and I swear to god I'll kill you maxwell god of death or not!" Rya hissed and gave him her famous don't try it look and Duo backed off.  
  
"Hey Serina how's it going?" Kento asked and shook her hand and to Duo's surprise she let him.  
  
"Fine Kento, how bout you?" She asked with a big smile.  
  
"Just peachy say does your brother know you're here?" He asked.  
  
"No he doesn't I told him nothing about where I was going" Serina giggled and saw Heero coming out of the house. I knew where he just come from, the shower, because he was wearing tight jeans and no shirt just a gold chain with a cross dangling from it around his neck, plus his hair was soak and wet.  
  
"Who's this?" Serina asked and looked at Rya.  
  
'This is my brother Heero he's the one your sister so crazy about" I laughed and Heero gave me a look and I shut my trap.  
  
"Your Ralena's sister?" Heero asked in a strict voice, which didn't seem to scare Serina one little bit.  
  
'Yes I am, Ralena is always talking about you threw Millardo hates your guts. But me I think if you smiled more often and maybe talked I'm sure you would be able to take her hand once and a while" Serina said and I heard a few chuckles in the back ground coming from the guys even me.  
  
'Bunny this guy doesn't need luck to win your sister he likes her, he just doesn't have enough dam sense to say he does" Rya said and I could tell she was really stressed out.  
  
I laughed at this and I thought life was good for a second I thought I was really living, laughing with friends and just having a good time. But my life was going to change and if I knew what awaited me on the school field trip I would have stayed home and never went near that Volcano.  
  
^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW THE FIC PLEASE NO FLAMES 


	3. Chapter 3

OUTSIDE THE MOON CH.3  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Not only was the bus ride to the Volcano stressful, and uncomfortable it was dangerous too. We already had to stop the bus because the Dynasty punks started picken with us Outlanders. First Sage started and soon followed by Sly, but as more of them came into talkin the more Rya got into the insults. Now when Rya insults someone it's a real insult, not some cracked up joke she took insulting serious.  
  
First she insulted Sage after he cried a remark about Cattra, "Are there any brains under all that blond hair of yours at all" and when he was about he answer she said, "Just as I thought"  
  
Then Sly suddenly joined in and made a smart mouthed comment on how they were better then they were and Rya only said, 'Really and all this time I thought you were really Lady Kiyra sorry Fishy"  
  
This made Sly furious but then Rowan knocked in with a comment about the whole entire community of Outlanders it went something like this, "All you Outlanders are the same, trash, good for nothing trash. All Outlanders are good for are a hair cut and then federal prison"  
  
Rya calmly just said, "And you know what Dynasty people are?" then her voice got strict and straight as a nail and sharper then Heero's hawk eye vision, "Good for nothing, rich snobs, who pick on us because there parents don't pay enough attention to then. At least were good enough for jail they wont even throw you in jail because your all worst then trash your filth, a disease. That I happen have the cure for, right here!" she then showed her fist and then a I heard Serina whisper something under her breath before hauling Rya's arm down asking her to calm down.  
  
Rya calmed down and for the rest of the bus trip me and Cattra played cards, I lost a good ten dollars to him, gees silent as a mute, never throws a punch, but then beats me in poker gees. I learned my first lesson on the trip you never know a guy until you've been beaten six times in a row by him in poker. I said that because Cattra suddenly took the money and waved it in my face until Rya looked back and started laughing until we again had to stop because she had thrown up all over the back seats.  
  
^  
  
Once at the Volcano I guess we were all glad we were off that bus, because Rya had eaten two tuna sandwiches for lunch. To top it all off a large milkshake with peanuts mixed into it and now it smelled like shit in the entire bus even if the teachers had cleaned it up. I was looking around when Kento came up to me and smirked then ate the rest of his sandwhich Rya had brought along for us. I figured the best part of it all was because he ate the sandwiches. If I even looked at em I would have thrown up.  
  
"Not hungry?" He asked and gave me a noggy.  
  
"No" I said and I heard the teacher get up in front and blew a loud sharp whistle, then I knew it was Mister Pain and boy did he live up to his name. He use to be a Major for the army but they kicked him out because, well I heard from Rya that Pain always finishes a job and once he went too far and they just threw him out.  
  
He stood there like a statue, wearing a white shirt that showed off every mussel in his chest and arms not the count the ones in his neck, and baggy grey shorts. He wore his military cap on his bold head and looked at us as if he were searching to make sure he picked the right one to beat on first.  
  
"All right you worthless good for nothing lazy Juveniles, welcome to your field trip to Mount Shinjuku. You are not to anywhere near the mouth of the volcano. If you do I'll personally make sure you ever walk again after I skin yours legs and then make I pair of leather shoes out your hides" He said and I listened as he started making roll call and then he started to put people together.  
  
Suddenly he looked to me as I lit up a weed because I didn't have one all day. He went up to me and I gulped then I took a long drag and blew it to the side. I wished Duo was here, cause he would be making fun of this guy till t he day he returns to the fiery gates of hell where he said he belonged.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Smoking sir" I said and suddenly he took the weed from my mouth and put it in his and chewed the cigarette up nice and slow and then spit the remains to the side and looked at me. I couldn't believe it he had just chewed a lit weed with his mouth, this guy couldn't be human much less any form of life.  
  
'Well yea ain't now Sanada" He said and I slowly watched as he walked away, "For the last pairing I'm gonna put you with someone special Sanada, Date you and Sanada get you be buddies he, he, he"  
  
"Sir you can't put him with Sage Date he'll murder him and throw his remains in the volcano" Rya said and suddenly he looked at her and I knew she was gonna in a stand off again. Pain and Rya were always going at it, cause Rya always seemed to know Military things and I think in reality he was jealous of her, because a girl was more strict then he was!  
  
"What did you say Starling!"  
  
"I said you can't pair him up with Date"  
  
'Why because Dynasty don't go good with Outlanders bull, Starling"  
  
'Hey he's my friend Pain and besides you don't know anything about us"  
  
'About you?"  
  
'Yea about us, about us Outlanders"  
  
I guess he was a bit surprised to see that she hung out with us hoods, and he only turned and walked away leaving a raging Rya to grab Cattra and me then head into the forest around the Volcano away from everyone else.  
  
We walked around a bit till I suddenly felt sort of weird, it was odd, it felt as if I was sort well you know sensing something. Then suddenly I noticed I was alone, I had slowed down so much Rya must have walked off with Cattra without me. Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, thinking it was a dynasty punk or some of Lady Kiyra's men. It turned and saw a blond hair girl startle me and she gasped for breath.  
  
"Serina what in the name of hell!" I asked and felt relief pass over me.  
  
"I was with Ralena but I got lost" She said and saw me looking up the volcano.  
  
Now call me crazy if you like, but as sure as I'm a hood I started walking up to the edge of the valcano and up the wooded path which was signed off with a DANGER sign.  
  
"What are you doing!" Serina asked and I just kept walking and she just kept following me, but sometimes I wish she would have dragged me back down to the rest of the group and let Heero kick my ass when I got home for doing what I did. But she just kept following me, yelling at the top of her blond headed bubble lungs which got annoying after a while as I reatch the top of the Volcano and looked down into the mouth.  
  
"Will you stop yelling!" I yelled.  
  
'What the hell are you gonan do? Jump well sorry yo burst your bubble but if you jump Rya will have my ass and then she'll be killed for killing me" Serina said and she saw I was listening and I wasn't.  
  
'I sense something" I said and suddenly started down into the volcano. That's when it happened the explosion and suddenly I was hanging onto the edge of the Volcano with my right hand.  
  
I looked up and saw Serina in the arms of Kiyra and the same monster that had attacked us in the computer lab the other day. I jumped up and I ran towards Serina.  
  
"Serina!" I yelled and suddenly the Yoma blocked him off and hissed a powerful hiss.  
  
"Where do you think your going human?" It asked and suddenly as Kiyra's head turned I felt pain and then all I heard was my friends voices screaming my name as I felt my body becoming lighter and lighter then heavy, I was falling and then I felt nothing.  
  
^  
  
I groaned as I awoke everything on my body hurt, but I also noticed it was hotter then a desert. I looked around and saw I was inside the Volcano, I almost fainted. My clothes were ripped to shreds and I for a second I thought I had lost my long tuff hair to the heat luckily my hair was fine. I looked around and saw how far down I was as I saw lava a few feet below me but above I could hear the screams of the battle and Kiyra's wicked laughed and the Yoma's screeching.  
  
I sat up and found both my knees were bloodied up real good and when I moved them I felt pain running threw my legs. Suddenly I started to feel really weird again and I looked around and I saw an object glowing red coming a few feet away from me below towards the lava.  
  
"Great, just great how do I manage to get myself into these things" I asked myself as he climbed down the steep cliffy lava formed cliff. I slowly retched for the object, I had to have this thing, it just felt so right, I felt he could help my friends, help Serina. Then I grabbed it and then as I felt a surge of energy running threw my body I fell into the lava as a red light encrypted my entire body.  
  
Suddenly I could see the battle taking place above around the Volcano. Soldiers were everywhere, the roins and two scouts were struggling to keep the Yoma in tack while dealing with the soldiers. I saw Rya suddenly push Serina to the ground and take a blast from Kiyra, I heard her screams, I could almost feel the pain as Kento and even as Sage and the others fell. I screamed and suddenly I opened my eyes and all I could see was fire, the fire didn't feel hot then I remembered the dream.  
  
I remembered how the Lava didn't burn me, I remembered how the fire felt warm and almost powering, I remembered the bloodied battle field, the people that were hurt, there screams, there tears, there sorrow. I screamed as I was suddenly lauched from the Volcano and into the sky.  
  
I stood their as the others watched and the battle halted for a moment. I looked below and found myself wearing red armor, armor just like the roins did, just as the dynasty boys and Kento wore. I felt power flowing threw my veins, and it felt so warm and powerful. Suddenly I launched into action as Kiyra took her sword to Moon and she screamed as it ripped threw her skin into her arm causing a gash for form and he suddenly without thinking hauled out two sword from his back.  
  
A clash of metal was heard as I suddenly found myself in front of Moon blocking the other sword from taking her life, Kiyra growled at me. She pushed harder onto the swords as Rya still weak from her injury to the shoulder did her best to take Serina to safety.  
  
"Who are you? Another Roinin?" Kiyra asked in a strict voice and hissed.  
  
"Who I am is of no importance to you" I said and suddenly used my legs to push onto her two swords even harder pushing her back away from me and then she jumped back. That's when I found myself on the ground blocking the sharp talons of the Yoma from my masked face.  
  
It tore the my armor with its sharp feathered wings and what happened next surprised even me.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher"  
  
The sure kill knocked the Yoma away from me and then I saw Sly in Torent Armor holding out his hand to me.  
  
"You alright?" He asked and I stood up with his help.  
  
"Hey who's the new Guy?" Kento asked as he blocked an attack from a soldier.  
  
""Never seen that armor before" Sage said and walked up and I turned to the Yoma and I stood in place as it ran towards me.  
  
"Stand back" I said and put my swords together as I felt energy bursting to get out and I jumped into the air, "Flare up Now!"  
  
All was blasted by an brilliant sure kill, and I landed on the ground as I heard the Yoma scream it's final death scream and then turn to dust. I fell to my knees breathing and panting hard.  
  
The first person to my side was Rowan who surprisingly handed me his canteen of water as Kiyra disappeared. My mask came down and in drank almost the whole thing. Then It went back up as I walked towards Silver Star and Moon, I bent down and looked at the wound.  
  
"Are you alright Princess?" I asked, what made me say that I still don't know.  
  
"Hai we're both fine who are you?" Silver Star asked.  
  
I stood up and my armor was replaced by a red and white sub-armor, and I guess I took everyone by surprise because everyone was shocked.  
  
^  
  
I don't really remember the bus ride home, all I remember was Rya shouting at the top of her lungs that we were gonna party in honor of me Ryo of the Wild Fire, that's what Rya called my armor. I guess I sort of stop thinking about the battle when I got home and went to bed.  
  
The next day I got up and no smell of baccon frying or Duo's unusual breakfastes from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Duo, Heero anyone making breakfest today?" I hollered but no one replided.  
  
I suddenly got a weird feeling as I searched the house, and I found it empty. Was I alone, no maybe Duo and Heero left early for there jobs today. But why didn't they leave me a note or anything.  
  
"There gone" A voice said and I turned to see Rya standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Gone? Gone where?" I asked.  
  
"Why do I have to tell you, gees they leave everything to me" Rya said.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
'Ryo your brothers have gone to war"  
  
'What?"  
  
'Your brothers they're Gundam Pilots, Heero told me they made a decision, they thought you were best staying here, away from the war"  
  
By the time Rya had explained everything to me, I had to sit down, not only were by brothers gone but Wulfei, Trowa, even Cattra. Then she told me Millardo had disappeared and Serina was shocked along with Ralena. I couldn't believe it I had gained armor yesterday and lost my brothers and friends today. A gain and a loose in two days suddenly I found myself in Rya's car, told me I couldn't live there anymore, since Kento had found himself an appartment around the middle class.  
  
I now had to live with Rya's family, so a gain and a lose I welcomed a new way of life. 


	4. Chapter 4

OUTSIDE THE MOON CH.4  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
After that I found out quiet a few things about my friends that I didn't know about I made even made a list, Rya told me to keep these things in mind. If I ever see Ralena on television or my two bro's with a price on their heads higher the I could afford.  
  
1.Heero and Duo were separated at birth and didn't know they were brothers before meeting again before I was born  
  
2.Heero was trained to be killer by Doctor J a man who raised him, while Duo had lost two families, first his real family. Somehow he managed to live long enough on a colony till he was taken in by the Maxwell church till the Federation blew that up.  
  
3.Wulfei was married and then lost his wife somehow, Rya didn't mention how she died, and then came here with the other G pilots and was the last of a clan of great fighters  
  
4.Trowa's not Trowa's real name, he took it off the former living Trowa Barton. This one sort of confuses me but then Rya explained that he took a dead man's name which in my opinion isn't right  
  
5.Cattra is not poor he's flithy rich, has 22 sisters, and an entire army behind him. I still can't believe it.  
  
6.Duo was not Duo's real name ether, and Rya didn't even wanna know what my mom had named him. Probably Shinigami as he often refers to himself as  
  
7.Millardo, Ralena and Serina were the only remaining peacecrafts alive. The peacecrafts as I learned was a family dedicated to peace  
  
8.There is a scout for each planet  
  
9.Not all Roinins are good  
  
And finally 10. Darin Chiba is nothing but a filthy rich coward who hides behind the scouts with a few roses, a cane and dressed I a monkey suit  
  
Now how I met Darin was unusual because Rya told me to dress nice because we were going to a meeting, I asked what sort of meeting and all she said was Scout. I didn't understand hell I was only fourteen at the time so I didn't care much about women in mini skirts.  
  
After climbing the steps to the cherry hill temple I saw a beautiful scenery which dazzled me until I heard screams and a raven hair girl coming out of the temple chasing Serina with a broom.  
  
"Those two are at it again" Rya sighed and she blew a sharp loud whistle at then and they stopped and the Raven hair girl turned and grabbed the comic book Serina was carrying from her hands.  
  
'Hey Rya who's the cuttee?" She asked.  
  
"Ray this is Ryo, Ryo is this Ray head priestess at the temple aka Senshi of Mars" Rya said and she looked at me for a second as I look at her.  
  
Ray was tall, skinny and had big velvet colored eyes, she wore her long raven black hair down to her waist tied back with a white piece of cloth. Ray wore a pair of red overalls with the legs cut off and a purple blouse, on her wrist I could see a senshi communicator. Now as I'll learn later she was big on Sailor V, chad, magic and gabbing her big mouth.  
  
"Hey Ryo" Serina said in a quiet voice.  
  
"So you're the new Roinin hmm well come on guys you two were in just discussing on what to do with the Moon Dynasty" Ray said and lead them us into a small voice filled with girls, three cats and every Roinin including Sage and the others.  
  
"Ryo let me introduce you to the Inner Scouts" Rya said and started introducing.  
  
'This is Amy aka Snehsi of Mercury she's the brains behind the girls, if you need help with homework just ask her and she'll help yea"  
  
Amy was medium in height and was built skinny, and slim. Her blue hair was chopped into a short boyish cut with went sort of bushy, her blue eyes were visible behind large clear glasses as she looked up from her book. She was wearing a blue long sleeved sweater with a pair of knee length jeans.  
  
"This is Lita senshi of Jupider, she's the cook always bringing in things for Kento and Serina to eat, but watch it she's no push over in a fight"  
  
Lita stood tall, and sort of in charge in a way because her build was skinny and muscular. She had her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a green cap covering the top of her head. She wore a green short sleeved skirt with purple stripes around the sleeved and chest, and a pair of ankle tight jeans.  
  
"This is Mina aka Senshi of Venus she's sort of the match maker and Serina the second"  
  
Mina sat there tall, slim and reading a Senshi V comic book, she seemed to enjoy reading the adventures of herself. Her long blond hair was tied back with a big red bow and she had big blue eyes. She wore a white and gold volly ball uniform saying "Aino #!" on the front.  
  
Now as I looked at the group I thought they looked pretty darn weird, they stuck together like peanut butter and jelly but some of them acted a bit stranly in my opinion and then he came into the meeting half way threw. Luna one of the cats had brought up the subject about the Moon Dynasty and the scouts and roinin alike were discussing ways to defeat them. Suddenly the door opened and I saw a tall man, about Millardo's age.  
  
The man was Darin Chiba, the richest dam son of gun in town, he was even richer then the Dorliens. His black wavy hair was cut short and neat, he smiled a million dollar smile at us. He wore a black coat over his white shirt and a pair of black pants. He looked like a regular candidate for the Bachelor.  
  
'Well, well, well hey boys look what the snake dragged in himself" Rya said and the roins burst out laughing and Serina gave them a look.  
  
'Who's that?" I asked.  
  
'This is Serina's feonsae Darin Chiba aka cape boy" Rya chuckled.  
  
As the meeting progressed I couldn't help but get bad vibs from the guy, I mean don't normal bad vibes but I mean Kiyra bad vibes. Now I didn't wont to say anything until Ray got up and whipped off some of the cookie crumes off herself.  
  
'Well alright I guess we should hold a fire reading Ryo do you wont to help me?" Ray asked and he looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
I found myself in a small dark room where Ray sat in front of a fire and asked me to sit on the other side. I did what she said and I concentrated and suddenly I found my relaxed suddenly, then flashes came before my eyes, like those of my dreams but only this time of white armor and a beautiful kingdom burning and then the dead covering the ground. Ray jumped and so did I, almost fell down myself but I managed to keep steady.  
  
'Ray you alright?" Serina asked and noticed Ray looked sort of odd as she looked at me.  
  
'Rya can I talk with you for a second?" Ray asked and they left the room.  
  
^  
  
By the time the meeting was over, I was still waiting for Rya to get back to the car when I heard something over the radio. I turned it up and listened closely.  
  
"Braking news an unknown mobile suit believed to a gundam is rampaging destroying everything in sight including colonies, OZ special forces lead by Lady Une has sent out two ms to stop the onslaught and."  
  
Suddenly a hand turned the radio off and I looked up to see Rya sitting in the drivers seat, I looked at her as she started to car and took off with a squeal of the tires.  
  
"You shouldn't be listening to war reports" She said.  
  
'But what if that's one of my brothers?" He asked.  
  
'It's not, besides we're going to see them soon" Rya said.  
  
'Huh?" I asked sort of confused.  
  
'Serina is going to the sank kingdom and since it's my duty protect her as her personal bodyguard I'm going and your coming too. We're finally gonna see the world Ryo get out of here and really live, live like real people" Rya said and I sort of lost myself in my own daydreams, what I would give to go to a normal school, be just another one of the guys, not to be jumped at every corner. To be normal just normal, to have my brothers close again and both having good jobs and Heero never having to risk his life again. To be married to have kids..and suddenly I don't know but I started to picture myself holding Serina close to me kissing her cheeks as she giggled and I snapped suddenly out of my daydream as Rya slammed on the brakes and the car went into a side spin and stopped.  
  
'What in the world! Are oyu trying to kill us Rya!"  
  
"Looks like our unfriendly neighborhood Kiyra has brought along another friend" Rya said.  
  
I armored myself and Rya transformed, I don't remember much of the battle because I felt like someone was watching me the whole time and my body seemed to move on my own while my eyes and thoughts were somewhere else.  
  
"I am getting sick and tired of this!" Rya snapped and I suddenly realized the battle was over and the scouts were around me.  
  
'Yea us too" Sage said and sat up down taking a breath.  
  
"So you coming or what Rya?" A tiny voice asked and that's when I saw her.  
  
Small and fragile like a rose I saw the child with pink cotton hair tied in cones with hair streaming out the sides. She wore a crossroads elementary school uniform and around her neck was a small golden key. She stood their looking at the older girl and I couldn't help but look at Serina and then the kid again comparing them because they looked so much alike.  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you save your mommy Rini I'll be coming to the future with you, besides I wanna know how long my young beautiful female features are gonna hold out or am I old and wrinkly" Rya said and everyone laughed.  
  
"Huh going where?" I asked.  
  
Rya looked up and she looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I'm going away for a while into the future to help Rini here and defeat Diamond with the scouts" She said.  
  
'But" I said but Rya didn't give me a chance to finish.  
  
'And you and the roins will be in the dynasty" she said.  
  
Now this caught me by surprise and completely off guard, I was going to the dynasty. Now if they defeated the dark moon and we defeated the dynasty there alliance would be gone. I found out that no one was calling themselves them selves the dynasty punks anymore. When Rya and me got home she threw me a pair of boxing gloves and told me my real training would begin tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

OUTSIDE THE MOON CH.5  
  
NOTE/ Alright everyone I'm back and ready for a fresh start I'm gonna try and fix the spelling mistakes on the chapters soon or later so no more flames on my bed spelling  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
I stood outside the large house as I watched Rya drive off in her car, she had dropped me and Kento off at the large three story house. I was nervous as hell today my training as a roinin would begin and I would have to try and become a part of the team and earn their trust. By they had been my enemies for long I didn't think it was possible to make friends with these guys.  
  
'Come on Mia probably has super ready by now" Kento said and licked his lips and quickly walked up to the door opened it and I followed him inside. 'I'm going to get something to eat why don't you go and explore the house a little since your gonna be living here for a while"  
  
'Um all right" I said and slowly walked into the living room and soon wished Cattra or someone else was with me. Because when I walked into the living room I saw Sage sitting there reading a book and suddenly his eyes looked up and saw me. He put down the book and looked at me with serious eyes.  
  
'You here I see" Sage said and suddenly he grabbed me by the shirt and I tried to brake his grip but it was too great and I grabbed his fist as he tried to punch me.  
  
Sage then knocked the wind out of me by throwing me to the wall and kicking me in the stomach. I gasped for breath as he suddenly knocked me in the head and I fought back by trying to knock his feet out from under him but he jumped and landed on top of me with his elbow hitting me in the rib cage.  
  
Suddenly without warning something knocked Sage off of me and I heard low growls and I looked over still trying to catch my breath. There on top of Sage was a large white and black stripped tiger he looked at Sage baring it's teeth, suddenly as I noticed Sage's face it wasn't anger or hurt it was an expression of surprise. I guess that thing took him completely off guard.  
  
'Huh White Blaze get off of him!" A women screamed as she entered the room and Sage stood up and I threw a punch hitting him in the face as the tiger got off of him and he stood up. He stepped back whipping the blood off his lip and grabbed me by the shoulders and I did the same. I was about to kick him when Kento came into the room and tried to separate us but Sage suddenly knocked Kento away.  
  
That's when the others came in and Sage suddenly took out his orb and suddenly he stood there in his sub-armor. Ever since I could remember Sage hated me why I didn't know but it's been getting worse, so when he transformed into his armor and drew his weapon I wasn't surprised. I took out my orb and did the same and hauled out my weapon to defend myself and we crashed threw the nearby window landing outside.  
  
We rolled along the ground till we both stopped and I drew my sword as Sage jumped into the air and crashed into me full speed sending me rolling back along the ground. I screamed as I hit a tree and it stopped me and I quickly tried to get up as Sage suddenly came straight up towards me and suddenly Kento came out of nowhere and slammed him to the side.  
  
'Kento get out of my way this is between me and that Outlander" Sage screamed. 'You accepted me so leave him be Sage!" Kento yelled. 'He doesn't deserve armor!" Sage screamed. 'Why because he got no money?" Kento yelled. 'No because he's wearing her armor he doesn't deserve her armor he doesn't derseve the title of our leader!" Sage yelled.  
  
'Sage calm down we'll find her don't worry" Sly said and tried to calm his friend down. 'Yea Tulpa's gonna get his ass kicked along with that damn Diamond guy" Kento said. 'What would you know my sister is all that matters right now and her armor is on this half witted kid!" Sage screamed.  
  
'Sister?" I asked and confusion ran over me as I tried to figure out what Sage and the others were going on about.  
  
Suddenly before I could get any answers of my own Rowan stepped up towards me and bent down. I thought he was going to hit me too but Kento also came over towards him.  
  
'Hey Ryo you alright?" Kento asked and I stood up letting my sub-armor take my armor's place. 'I think so" I said and Rowan looked me over and found blood running from my nose. 'Nose bleed figures come on take yea inside and get yea cleaned up" Rowan said and patted me on the back.  
  
We went inside and Rowan ran a wet cloth and Kento gave me some ice for some bruises. I sat down feeling like I just got rundown by a mustang and Kento set a sandwich before me. Then I started to remember that I was starving I hadn't eaten anything but a fruit roll up Rya had given me in the car. I grabbed the sandwich and almost enhaled it, for once I felt like I was eating like Kento.  
  
'Gees slow down we already have a bottomless pit right here" Rowan said and pointed to Kento. 'I recent that" Kento said and Sly laughed as he entered the room. 'How the Wild Fire doing?" Sly asked as he walked up to me. 'Good but gees doesn't this kid eat anything?" Rowan said.  
  
'Gomen-Nesi but I'm starving with everything happening so far I haven't ready found time to even have a decent sleep none the less a meal" I said and they both looked at me. 'Hey it's all right look don't mind Sage he's just on the edge right now" Rowan said. 'What's all this about his sister and why are all being so nice to me all of a sudden yesterday you would have ran me over" I said and felt more blood running down my nose and held the cloth up to wide it away.  
  
'Well we talked it over and whether we like it or not your part of the team so the vote was three to one plus we promised Rya we wouldn't let yea get hurt" Sly chuckled. 'But what's all this about his sister?" I asked and looked at the three boys. 'Um you look tired listen why don't you get some rest my man and we'll talk later about your training alright" Kento said and slowly the large white tiger entered the room.  
  
'Hey White Blaze I bet your hungry" Sly said and slowly took a large dish and filled it with scraps and some food from a large bag. 'That tiger his name is White Blaze right?" I asked. 'You know it's odd" Sly said and walked up towards them. 'Nani is odd?" Rowan asked. 'White Blaze never seen Ryo before yet he protected him from Sage as if he knew him as his life" Sly said. 'As I said before Ryo my man you look beat come on I'll show yea to yea room" Kento said.  
  
As we walked out of the room we slowly went upstairs where Kento showed me he last room on the right side of the hallway. I opened the door and saw it was filled with nice furniture, a large bed, mirror and a terrace window. These were things I weren't use to I was use to sleeping on a mattress on the floor and keeping my clothes in a box not a closet or drawers.  
  
'Well sleep tight my man your gonna need it for our training" Kento chuckled and slowly I entered my new room and smiled as I laid down on the soft bed and the red blankets.  
  
I couldn't believe it all this felt like a magical dream as if I had been taken from the slums and into a high classed hotel room where I could live and eat all I wont. As I laid down on the bed I looked up at the ceiling and thought back to everything that had happened in the past and slowly remembered Serina. I hoped she, Rya and the other senshi were all right and somehow deep inside I wished I could be with them instead of here with Sage hating me so.  
  
So as I went to sleep I started to dream of being with them, going to the future and seeing everything and meeting my future self but most of all I dreamed of Serina. Why I dreamed I still don't understand because my thoughts quickly turned to Sage and I wished with all my strength he would at least be nice to me a little bit.  
  
^  
  
Ryo: Sister Sage has a sister?  
  
Sage: Um I do?  
  
Yes you do I made her up  
  
Rowan: What's up with her?  
  
You'll see  
  
Ryo: What's this?   
  
Give me that!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
^ 


	6. Chapter 6

OUTSIDE THE MOON CH.5  
  
Ok I'm finally back from the dead and ready to write again!  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock sitting on the dresser drawer next to me, it was late into the night around midnight. It had been about three months since I joined up with the others Roins since then I figure out a few more things  
  
1.Kento eats more then I thought he ever could  
  
2.Sage doesn't trust anyone  
  
3.The War was getting worst as one of Duo's letters addressed me, Heero didn't write. Probably because it would just make him worry about him more but I know I don't have to worry about the pair of them they can take care of themselves.  
  
4.White Blaze hates baths  
  
5.The warlords are evil, it met them in a head to head battle in the middle of the city and then all hell broke loose.  
  
I slowly climbed out of bed and sat down at my desk turning on the lamp that gave me light. I quickly took out a piece of paper and a pen then decided I would write to Duo.  
  
Dear Duo  
  
Hi it's me again, my training is going really good. Yesterday we tried to give White Blaze the huge white tiger that stays with us a bath. Boy and I thought fighting the dynasty was hard, we all got soaked but Kento fell in with White Blaze. It was hilarious but he needed a bath anyway. Sage still doesn't trust me as far as he can throw me, put to tell yea the truth he can throw me pretty far.  
  
So Bro how's Heero is he all right? Huh the guy is probably just sitting there waiting for a job right? So has you-know-who won our bro over or has the scary beyond reason women still have him hiding in a closet?   
  
I bet you can't wait to take your toy out to play with again? I bet you are Duo that thing is your pride and joy you just couldn't fail to tell me in three page all the upgrades you gave it. So how's the others is Cattra doing fine I just can't believe he was rich and living with those scumbags.  
  
Still no words from the Senshi I tried contacting Pluto a few times but she couldn't talk to me. I have a bad feeling for everyone Rini and Serina especially. And for the final time I am not in love with her duo she's just a friend. Rya hasn't contacted me ether you're probably dreaming about her too.  
  
Anyway I better finish this letter off and mail it before the others find it.  
  
Signed  
  
Ryo  
  
P.S. If you wanna dye Wulfei's hair again this time try blue Rya says Orange does nothing for him.  
  
P.S.S I miss you all I hope the war ends soon  
  
Slowly I folded the letter and put It into an envelope then sealed it. I wrote the address and such on the front, then slipped it into my dresser drawer. Suddenly I sensed something carefully getting up I looked at my surrounding slowly going towards the door. I grabbed the knob and suddenly something told me not to open the door to stay where I was.  
  
I backed up and heard White Blaze growling as his fur stood on end at the window. I looked over and saw the shine of the end of a barrel belonging to a rifle being pointed at me. I started to panic this wasn't the dynasty they would have preferred to chop and dice me up then shoot me to death.  
  
Suddenly someone came up behind me and put something over my mouth, I tried to resist but I felt my limbs getting heavier and my eyes slowly closing. He remember trying to resist again and I heard him cry out pain as he hit him in his arm. Then I slowly dropped to the floor, I remember the guy behind me tossing me to someone telling them the job is done. Then I remember drifting into nothingness.  
  
^  
  
I awoke my entire body hurt and as I opened my eyes I saw I was in a large black room. I was lying on a bed and as it looked down at my hands I saw large black handcuffs that must have weighed at least 30 or 40 pounds rapped around my two wrists holding them together.  
  
I sat up I could feel blood tingling down my forehead, slowly I saw realized where I was as a guy wearing a fancy uniform and holding a large automatic rifle stare into the room then walk around. I was in a cell somewhere, but where and who kidnapped me. I quickly thought of this Trieze man Duo had told me about but I heard he would rather do like Wulfei and face his enemies so I scratched him out of the picture. Quickly OZ poked me in the head, they would be the ones perfect to kidnap me but why had they wanted to use my powers or something else.  
  
I must have sat in the cell for hours before I realized I had my kanji orb in my back pocket. I slowly wiggled my hands to my back pocket but couldn't retch it. Finally after half an hour I gave up, I was beginning to wonder if the guys were worried about me. Kento was probably turning the house upside down scared if Rya walked threw the door coming back from the future and asking about me he would get blamed. I wondered also if White Blaze was beginning to try and track me down.  
  
Suddenly I heard voices behind the door, and suddenly a silent unlocking of the door was heard in my ears as two men walked inside my cell. Both wore soldier uniforms and carried guns in there hands their barrels pointed straight at him, then slowly a women entered the room and chuckled at me.  
  
Her long blond hair was held back from her face by a headband, her eyes stared at me like I was some sort of amazing creature stripped from some unknown place and brought her for study. She was wearing a white blouse underneath a long red jacket and a long knee length red skirt, it seemed to be some sort of uniform. She continued to stare at me as if daring me to something or escape threw her tiny figure.  
  
'So you're the one" She chuckled, 'Take his restrains off"  
  
'But Miss Dorothy" A soldier said.  
  
'Do it!" She snapped.  
  
'Yes ma'am" The other soldier said and quickly undid the bonds that held my hands together.  
  
'Follow me by the way do you have a name?" The girl asked, 'I mean to go with that handsome body of yours?"  
  
'Just who are you anyway?" I asked as we walked down the hallway. 'Why have you taken me here, wherever here is?"  
  
'I didn't order those soldiers to take you here" She said, 'My name is Dorothy and I'm just following orders, sigh how wonderful this war is turning out be the gundam pilots are out there fighting for the Earth while he sit here on Libra in space the main threat to Earth sigh"  
  
'What the gundam pilots!" I asked and suddenly rushed towards the window and I could barely make out anything with the entire explosion but I did make a winged gundam. 'Heero"  
  
'I see your worried about your brothers" A voice said and I turned towards the hallway and saw Millardo standing there like he owned the place.  
  
'Millardo" I gasped, 'What the hell is going on here?"  
  
'You're the perfect decoy for me" Millardo said, 'The perfect little decoration to lure your so called brothers straight into my hands and finally meet Yuy face to face"  
  
'What a decoy?" I asked and suddenly my brain struck lightening, I was being used a trap and slowly as I realized this I reached for my orb and Millardo reacted in hauling out a gun pointing at me.  
  
'Don't try anything" A voice said and slowly I saw another figure come out from another room it was Darin.  
  
'You" I said and growled at him and suddenly I realized if he was here. 'Where's Serina and the others!"  
  
'My future wife and the others including your friends are busy at the moment back on Earth with there own problems" Darin said and slowly walked towards me, 'Go ahead and call your armor it will do good to you"  
  
'Oh really and how do you plan on stopping me after I do?" I asked, 'Throw roses at me or maybe hit me over the head with that cane your always carrying?"  
  
Suddenly the entire base shook with a violent shake, after it calmed Millardo watched a soldier came towards them.  
  
'Sir the base is under attack Gundam Deathsycth hell and Wing 0 has infiltrated Libra!" The soldier yelled.  
  
'Where are they!" Millardo yelled.  
  
'On base dock number seven sir" The soldier said.  
  
'Tell canze to attack them put leave the pilot of wing 0 alive I will deal with him personally" Millardo said.  
  
Suddenly I saw my chance I quickly grabbed my orb from my pocket and quickly in a flash of light I changed into my sub armor and jumped over Dorothy and the soldier. Darin started to shoot at me while Dorothy seemed to be admiring my skills because she was blushing as she watched my escape.  
  
I came to the end of the hall and looked a nearby sign it said in black letters: Dock Level 2 and then an arrow pointing down a pair of stairs. I quickly ran down the stairs only to be met by shots of bullets ringing threw the air at me.  
  
'Damn I can't get threw without cover" I said knowing one shot to my head and I was one dead roinin warrior. 'Armor of Wild Fire down yo chi!"  
  
I quickly put up my face plate and taking my swords I stuck them together and threw it, I watched as the soldiers on the stairs below me screamed as the sword cut threw them. I hated to kill people but I guess what my brothers always taught me was to survive and soldiers were a threat to your life was some how right but somehow I felt it was a sin to kill people even if they were trying to kill me. I mean aren't all we human?  
  
Before I could finish my thoughts my sword returned to my hand and I continued to run down the stairs. I quickly turned a corner toward a door marked Dock number 2 and I was about to open if it wasn't for someone running threw and suddenly hauling me to the ground.  
  
I was suddenly faced by the end of gun point for the millionth time today and at the end of the barrel there were the cold eyes of my own brother Heero and he was about to cock the trigger when I hauled him off of me. Then a grenade was thrown in-between us and I quickly three myself Heero as it exploded and in pain I opened my eyes for a second but quickly heard another barrel being held to the back of my head. 


End file.
